tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Janet Findley
| aliases = Madame Findley | series = Dark Shadows | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = | status = | born = 1919 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Cavada Humphrey. | died = 1968 | 1st appearance = Episode 647 | final appearance = Episode 649 | actor = Cavada Humphrey }} Janet Findley, aka, Madame Findley, is a fictional psychic and a minor character featured in the ABC Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Played by actress Cavada Humphrey, she was introduced in episode 647 in 1968. She also appeared in episodes 648 and 649. Biography Janet Findley was a psychic medium and a colleague of Professor T. Eliot Stokes. In 1968, Stokes contacted Findley regarding strange occurrences taking place at Collinwood mansion. He brought her to Collinwood and introduced her to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, who believed that a malevolent supernatural entity was present in the home. The feelings originated with a bizarre séance that took place in the house only a few nights earlier. Madame Findley conducted a psychic analysis of the house and immediately determined that there was in fact a ghost present. She spent several hours trying to communicate with the spirit, to understand why it was bound to this location. What Findley didn't know at the time was that the spirit belonged to a 19th century family member named Quentin Collins. Quentin's ghost had been manipulating two children living in the house to facilitate his own revenge against the Collins family. Using David Collins and Amy Jennings as the instruments of his wrath, he lured Madame Findley into a secret stairwell that led into a hidden room in the West Wing of the house. Quentin's ghost locked Findley inside the room for several hours, ultimately driving her to despair. When it finally let her go free, Findley shambled down the corridors of the house, not saying a word. Elizabeth and the children found Madame Findley at the top of the stairs leading from the main foyer. They called out to her, but she did not responds. Suddenly she collapsed, tumbling down the stairs and breaking her neck. The coroner's report ruled her death the result of a heart attack. Notes & Trivia * * Playing the role of Janet Findley is actress Cavada Humphrey's seventh role on a television program. She appeared in nine television episodes before working on Dark Shadows. * Other notable characters with psychic or telepathic abilities in film and television include Melinda Gordon from Ghost Whisperer, Dana Hadley from Puppet Master, Dan Smithson from Species, Zoe Gonzales from Being Human and Sookie Stackhouse from True Blood. * Other characters from Dark Shadows who died in the year 1968 include Danielle Rogét, Eric Lang, Sam Evans and Tom Jennings. Appearances * Dark Shadows: 647 * Dark Shadows: 648 * Dark Shadows: 649 See also External links * * References ---- Category:1919/Character births Category:1968/Character deaths Category:Mediums Category:Characters with biographies Category:Cavada Humphrey